The Secret Is Still My Own
by Sophia Prince
Summary: A última noite juntos jamais seria apagada de sua memória.  .SBBL.


**Harry Potter** © J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Scholastic, Bloomsbury e Rocco. Esta história não tem fins lucrativos.

Fic escrita para o **Projeto Dirty Little Secrets 2.0** da seção _Sirius/Bellatrix_ do **6V**.

* * *

**The Secret Is Still My Own**  
por Sophia Prince

- A idéia foi realmente sua, Bella? - A voz rouca e provocante do primo soou próxima ao seu ouvido.

- Como? - Permaneceu virada para o espelho, ignorando os calafrios que passavam por seu corpo.

- Um casamento no campo não é algo que você faria. - Encostou-se na mesa próxima onde a morena estava e a olhou por alguns instantes.

- Acredite ou não, mas fui eu quem decidiu assim.

O assunto foi cortado ali e o silêncio prevaleceu. Sirius fitava extasiado o reflexo de Bellatrix, naquele vestido de noiva prestes a entregar-se para outro homem. Nunca desejara tanto algo como desejava ter o corpo dela moldar-se ao seu em meio à loucura daquela obsessão. A prima sempre o encantara. Desde pequeno, esteve envolvido com Bellatrix. Os sorrisos, os passeios noturnos, os sussurros e os toques cada vez mais ousados que trocavam.  
Ela o provocava, instigando-o a sucumbir naquele desejo intoxicante. Sempre se mostrava no poder, mandando em Sirius como se ele fosse seu servo, o que de fato era pura verdade. Ele sabia que ela era a tal e que nunca haveria mulher tão intensamente perfeita quanto Bellatrix. A morena sempre foi bonita demais, inteligente demais e independente demais. Sempre que podia, jogava na cara do outro que não precisava dele e ela realmente não precisava. Porém, ela precisava das sensações que Sirius lhe fazia sentir. Faziam-na sentir-se mais humana, menos intocável. Apenas ele tinha o poder de exorcizar os demônios que trazia consigo e fazê-la perder o controle.

Aproximou-se sorrateiramente dela, laçando sua cintura com os braços e fazendo as costas dela colidirem com seu peitoral. Ela arfou, fechando brevemente os olhos. Os lábios dele dirigiram-se até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Fica comigo, pela última vez. - O hálito quente dele bateu em sua pele fria e o arrepio percorreu seu corpo quase que de imediato.

- Leve-me daqui, _por favor._ - Sua voz estava firme, apesar de levemente rouca.

Os braços dele envolveram-na firmemente e então tudo girou. Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas abriram-se no instante em que o solavanco passou e tudo ao redor estava estático. Não podia levá-la para longe, pois sabia que Bellatrix não desistiria do casamento mesmo que não o desejasse. O corpo da mulher virou-se em direção ao dele e seus lábios se esbarraram. As bocas devoravam-se, as mãos dela puxavam sem pena os fios negros do cabelo de Sirius, puxando-o para si e ansiando-o inteiro dentro de si. Ferindo, marcando, enfeitiçando.

As mãos ágeis seguravam a cintura dela fortemente contra si, fazendo-a entender o quão era desejada e isso só fez Bellatrix ficar mais afobada. O ar era quase nulo, a atmosfera estava intensamente sufocante, assim como o que aquele grito de socorro fazia em suas gargantas. As unhas pintadas de vermelho fincavam na pele branca da nuca dele, enquanto as unhas dele faziam o mesmo na cintura dela por cima daquele maldito vestido de noiva. Os passos desajeitados faziam ruídos sobre o capim seco e os gemidos estrangulados já estavam altos o bastante para serem ouvidos do lado de fora do celeiro. Em um momento de sanidade oscilante, Bellatrix abriu a blusa de Sirius com um único puxão, fazendo os botões voarem por toda a parte e perdessem pela poeira. O aperto em sua cintura aumentou e aos poucos, sentiu seu corpo tombar junto ao dele sobre a palha seca.

Com muito sacrifício, a boca dele abandonou a dela e os olhos se abriram. Nas irises cinzentas do primo, Bellatrix viu o sentimento proibido de ser mencionado. _Amor_. Exatamente o que eles sempre evitaram sentir. Uma dor sufocante apertou seu coração ao perceber a expressão tristonha cintilando na face do outro e então ela entendeu tudo. Ela o amava, e era da mesma forma como era amada.

- Desculpa Bella, mas acho que quebrei o nosso acordo. - O sussurro rouco e fraco soprou dos lábios vermelhos de Sirius, prendendo os olhos de Bellatrix naquela região.

- Esse acordo nunca existiu e ambos sabemos disso. - Ela sussurrou de volta e ele a beijou.

Naquele beijo havia um gosto diferente. Não era seco como o gosto de ferrugem, era mais parecido com gosto de algodão doce. Era bom, mas eles sabiam que logo iria acabar. A partir do momento em que ela dissesse 'Sim' nada daquilo iria existir e só restaria a dor para ambas as partes. Um beijo foi deixado nos lábios dela e as irises verde musgo fitavam-na bem de perto. Sirius queria gravar em sua mente cada pedaço daquela face de anjo que Bellatrix tinha. Um anjo de asas quebradas que perdera toda a fé no mundo e achava que matar resolvia todo o problema. Mas, no fundo, ele sabia que tudo o que Bellatrix precisava era de amor. A infância dele havia sido difícil e a de Bellatrix conseguiu ser pior. Seu tio Cygnus precisava fazê-la agir como homem e com isso destruíra toda a delicadeza e amor que Bellatrix poderia ter consigo.  
Tocou carinhosamente a bochecha da prima, acariciando o local com o polegar e trazendo uma sensação gostosa ao corpo dela. Beijou-lhe na testa, nos olhos, na ponta do nariz. Beijou-lhe em cada pedacinho de seu rosto. As mãos dela marcavam as costas de Sirius de vermelho a cada vez que fincava a unha na região, já sem agüentar a ansiedade gritando em seu corpo. Com a outra mão, Sirius suspendeu um pouco o corpo da prima apenas para abrir o feixe do vestido de noiva que ela usava, revelando por completo o colo. Os lábios foram arrastados pelo pescoço e ombros até que alcançasse a parte que ele mais adorava do corpo dela. Ao que os lábios quentes de Sirius abocanharam o seio direito, Bellatrix arfou violentamente arqueando o corpo. Ele mordiscava, sugava e acariciava a pele sensível, fazendo-a gemer a cada contado de sua boca. A mão que estava sobre a bochecha descera sem que a morena percebesse e logo ela pôde sentir a mão quente de Sirius tocar sua coxa por baixo do vestido. Passou a língua sob os lábios, umedecendo-os, as mãos agarravam com força os cabelos de Sirius. Sutilmente, ele escorregou a mão por sua coxa e antes que Bellatrix pudesse esperar, Sirius tocava sua intimidade de modo tão preciso que um gemido alto foi inevitável.

Aproximou novamente os lábios dos de Bellatrix, perdendo o ar como todas às vezes. Como no primeiro beijo trocado entre dos dois, se beijavam com vontade, sendo que este - que era um dos últimos-, tinha uma atmosfera diferente, continha melancolia, continha a tristeza da separação. Os movimentos continuavam, fazendo-a gemer alto e quase gritar que o queria dentro de si. As mãos dela desceram rapidamente, abrindo o zíper da calça jeans surrada do primo e logo seus pés empurravam a peça para baixo. Sirius ofegou. Tomou então o órgão do outro em suas mãos, acariciando-o precisa e exatamente como ele gostava. Bellatrix nunca fora acostumada a receber e dar prazer na mesma quantidade, mas com Sirius, ela aprendera a lidar com isso e enquanto não se tocassem, o ato secreto não estava completo.  
Os gemidos duelavam entre si, era quase impossível saber quem gemia ou gritava mais que o outro. Um uivo escapou dos lábios de Sirius e bruscamente ele livrou-se da peça intima que escondia Bellatrix e encaixou-se de repente entre as pernas dela. Por não esperar tal ato de violência, Bellatrix limitou-se a gritar de dor e arquear o corpo, recebendo-o por completo dentro de si. Os corpos moviam-se no mesmo compasso, transpirando por seus poros aquela paixão incalculável que nutriam pelo outro e os corações batendo em um mesmo compasso. Bella encostou a testa na de Sirius e permaneceram assim, fitando os olhos do outro e vendo-se refletidos ali. Era incrível a semelhança entre eles. Ao se olharem, pareciam estar diante de um espelho. Tinham os mesmo traços aristocráticos e fortes, o cinza brilhante e misterioso dos olhos e o sorriso de escárnio brincar nos lábios.  
O último gemido escapou da boca de ambos e os corpos largaram-se exaustos sobre as palhas secas. Os cabelos castanhos de Sirius grudavam em sua testa suada, mas a expressão exausta em sua face era a coisa mais angelical que Bellatrix já havia visto e que sabia que nunca mais veria. Aos poucos a respiração de Sirius tornou-se tranqüila e, a julgar por sua expressão, ele estava tendo algum sonho bom. Respirou fundo, enquanto se sentava tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível. Ajeitou o vestido sobre os seios, passou a mão pela saia do mesmo e levantou-se, seguindo até a porta sem olhar pra trás.

Um dor forte atingiu-lhe no peito e um nó apertou sua garganta. Odiou-se por não poder continuar ali, por ter que se entregar a outro homem que não fosse o seu Sirius, seu primo mais novo e amado.  
Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Bellatrix havia se apaixonado e seria a última. E ninguém jamais saberia disso.


End file.
